


Black Angel

by Layla Z (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Layla%20Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did a thirteen year old boy end his life before it had a chance to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Angel

**Author's Note:**

> There are no relationships in this story and none of the characters except Dan have an active role, and none of them are connected except by the event they witnessed.

When most people think of the name Phillip Lester not a single world comes to mind. It's a simple name that goes in one ear and out they other but to some of us, a select few...it defines an entire year of sadness, discovery and questions left to this day with no answer. Most notably, why? Why did a thirteen year old end up dead when everything in life was going up? Why with so many spectators is there only a few that remember even the slightest details?  
Why?  
In deepest depths of my memory I don't think there is anything before that day of Phillip Lester, of a name called over the loud speaker or an award in a plexi glass trophy case yet so many years later, the name is all that drives me. After all the time that had passed I still didn't know why? No one knew, not even the people who called themselves his friends or his parents,they were all as shocked as the rest of Cambridge Middle School when on a mundane Wednesday afternoon a body fell almost soundlessly on the concrete.  
Many nights nowadays I lay awake wondering. Maybe he regretted it the moment his feet left the safety of the roof or he was driven mad or...  
I go over what I see in the reports, teen commits suicide infront of dozens, the 'black angel' then there's what people who were there say like Christopher Kendall who maintains the story that Phil was deeply depressed and we were just too blind to see it, still are and there's the one's like Pj Liguori that believe it was all a hoax and of course there's me, what do I think? What do I know?  
I know there's one thing the papers always leave out and few students who speculate, I was on that roof.  
I was there, I watched the fatel step from a front row seat of how Phillip Lester became the black angel.  
He walked past me wordlessly, I didn't notice he was there until I saw the figure frozen on the ledge. His raven black hair billowed across his face but his eyes burned through. A blue fire burned into my chest, then he turned and crashed through the air into the courtyard below.  
I heard the splat.  
The screams.  
The crying.  
I didn't dare look over to see the damages I was barely aware of what I just saw. Was it a madman's delusion, a final escape from the pain, a joke taken too far?  
It didn't come to me until maybe a month or two ago what he said before the end of his short life which is why sometimes I wonder if it's really true or if my brain just conjured it. That leads me to what I really think happened that day, I think a confused boy took his own life to escape something terrible. But where's the evidence of that, Mom wasn't on drugs, Dad wasn't a drunk and Uncle Billy wasn't a pedophile. No one bothered him in school, he wasn't popular but he wasn't a nobody. He had friends and a girl he chased from time to time when it was convienient.  
I spent hours staring at a blank sheet of paper thinking about how I would tell this story but I still haven't got a clue as to what I'm doing. The papers haven't changed, niether has what happened only my memory of his last words. Yet they make all the difference,

"Help me...


End file.
